


used

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	used

“yeah, there's way too many clothes from when i was a kid.” tyler sorts through his boxes, a few mountains of clothes around him. “god, i don't think most of these fit any…”

jenna looks over as tyler's words die away. 

his hands are white knuckled on a pair of blue and green leggings. 

“tyler?” jenna speaks softly. 

he flinches. jenna can see that he's not breathing. 

she crawls over to him and gently takes the leggings away from him. he doesn't move as she folds them up and shoves them into the “throw away” box. 

“baby.” she sits in front of him and takes his hands. “tyler. need you to breathe for me, okay?”

tylers eyes try to focus on her and fail. 

“need you to at least move for me, baby, come on.”

it takes a lot of coaxing for jenna to get tyler to his feet and into their bedroom, and even more to get him into the bed and under the covers. 

his breaths are short and jerky, and he doesn't resist when jenna pulls him into her chest. 

she laments at never being good at helping tyler with his trauma, but her holding him seems to help him calm down. he can breathe a little more evenly at least. 

“we can throw those away.” jenna says softly. “you'll be safe.”

“he’s gonna spread through my clothes and eat me.” tyler mumbles. 

“we can throw away everything in that box if you need.” jenna says. 

tyler murmurs a “thank you” and burrows into jenna's warmth.


End file.
